


不会取名的pwp

by Yanagawasoki



Series: 没有名字系列 [1]
Category: Green Book, Tony Lip/Dr Don Shirley - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanagawasoki/pseuds/Yanagawasoki
Summary: 接着电影场景写的，台词只能记得大意，不记得确切的遣词用句了(写的时候琢磨了一下两个人的说话方式希望还原到位）。食用愉快:)





	不会取名的pwp

Tony在看到Dr微微泛红的眼睛时就知道事情不对劲了。谁也没想到下一秒Dr操着一口意大利语，还说出了Dominic的名字。Don一贯高傲且自持的语速竟然攀升了零点五个幅度，可是他又站得笔直，想要掩饰一点手足无措，一点点害怕Tony执意要离开的心烦意乱。Tony Lip的心一下子完全沦陷了，一点挣扎也没有，仿佛他胸膛里有一双手捧着他的心脏，乖乖地奉上给Don Shirley。

他有点懊恼地想骂人，怎么自己会那么容易被攻陷。

“We have discussed this before. 125 dollar per week is our deal. No more, no less. I am not going anywhere Doc. Just to have a drink.” 

“I am sorry about yesterday.”

“I work in a night club in New York so trust me, I have seen ... complicated stuff.”

Don沉默了，眼睛盯着Tony。在完完全全的接纳面前，他一时失去语言能力。是从什么时候开始就不对好结果所抱希望了呢，Don尝试着去回忆。

Tony已经走下了十多节台阶，可是该死的，他大脑根本无法思考，能想到的全是Dr有点犹豫，欲言又止的模样。Fuck it, I don’t give it a shit. 他立马转身原路返回，想赶在Dr进房间前拦下他。没想到那个人还是西装笔挺地，有些失神地望着Tony离去的方向。

两个人都愣了一下，谁都没想到对方会出现在眼前。

“Well... Tony, since you want to have a drink, I would meet you after the show.” 

Dr抚抚西装下摆，有点尴尬地转身回房间。

“Wait! Doc!”

“Anything else?”

“Don’t go anywhere when I am not with you. No exception.”

“Are you trying to enslave me?” Don有点好笑地问。

“No! Of course not!” Tony差点说出I am not those white people之类的话。“I mean... I am worried about you. Well… your safety. And… you know... people might trick you ......”

“Trick me of what?”

“You know...”

“Tony, I don’t.”

“The complicated thing”

“...... You mean my sexual life.”

“Yeah... kind of”

“Tony. I appreciate your concern but I reckon bringing you with me when I have sex with another man would be inappropriate.”

“......”

“Enjoy your drink. I would see you at backstage at quarter to eight.”

该死的…Tony快速地跟上Don的步伐，在他转身进入房间时候拦下了要关上的门，他走进Don 的房间反手拉上门锁。

“Tony, you might not want to come to people’s room uninvited.”

“Doc, we need to talk.”

Don沉默了，他现在不想和Tony谈论任何事情，离演出不过还有一个钟，他还要整理服装，活动手指，去演出场地简单地熟悉环境，他的大脑已经乱得够可以了，而且面前的男人对他自己飙升的荷尔蒙浑然不觉。

Tony有些不高兴，Dr看起来心不在焉，虽然说演出更为重要没错。Damned！

“Alright Doc. I see you have preparation to do. Just a quick word. You mustn’t go out and find, I don’t know the son of bitch who comes from middle of nowhere and just fuck him. It’s not save in all sense. …… if you really want to be with someone. I mean... I may help. Of course only if you want...”

Don愣住了，觉得大脑有点当机。

“I am not sure that I have interpreted your words in the right way.”

Tony想要骂人，但是他忍住了并慢慢靠近Dr。Tony往前走一步，Don就向后退一步，直到他整个人都贴到了墙上。他们距离的骤然缩小使整个房间的气氛变得暧昧，甚至带着些许情欲。

Tony把头埋在Don的颈项，轻轻说“I can take care of you Doc. You don’t need no other man.”

……

Don的沉默使Tony焦躁起来。他必须有所动作。

“Alright I will see you after the show. Break a leg Doc.” 

说完他轻轻吻了一下Don的脸颊，走出了房间。

黑暗中，Don Shirley讶异地站在原地。他的心脏快要停跳了，地毯上估计已经沾上了他滚烫的泪水。

“……Okay... I promise you......”


End file.
